Barney That's a Career to Me!
'''Barney That's a Career to Me! '''is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in July 8, 1997. On February 19, 2002, the Season 6 home video "You Can Be Anything" is a semi-remake. Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette, and the kids to the fashion shop and "try" on different jobs including an ice cream chef (Shawn), a rapper (Derek), a gardener (Tosha), a firefighter (Jay), a rockstar (Carlos), a librarian (Chip), a singer (Kathy), a doctor (Julie), a cowgirl (Hannah), and a painter (Kelly). Characters *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Scooter McNutty *Miss Ette Kette *Shawn *Derek *Tosha *Jay *Carlos *Chip *Kathy *Julie *Hannah *Kelly Songs #Barney Theme Song #When I Grow Up #What I Want to Be #Career March #I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream for Ice Cream #Icy Creamy, Ice Cream #Mac and Cheese #Mr. Knickerbocker #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Oats, Peas, Beans, and Barley Grows #Protect the Earth #When I'm a Firefighter #Here Comes the Firetruck #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #The Exercise Song #Colors All Around #A Rock 'n' Roll Star #The Library #Books are Fun #I Love to Read #Me and My Teddy #What If You Can Be in the Circus? #A Doctor is a Friend of Mine #Home on the Range #Turkey in the Straw #Colors Make Me Happy #Painting the Shapes #People Helping Other People #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #I Love You﻿ End Credit Music #When I Grow Up #What I Want to Be #People Helping Other People #When I Grow Up (reprise) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume from Once Upon a Time is used. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive from the school classroom and BJ says "Hi, everybody! Hi, Barney!", the sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Hats Off to BJ!" (low-pitched) and and the sound clip of "Hi, Barney" is taken from "An Adventure in Make-Believe" (Pitch +3), except both sound clips are mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive from the school classroom and Baby Bop says "Hi, everybody! Hi, Barney!" to Barney and the kids, the sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time" and the sound clip of "Hi, Barney!" is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!", except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice. *This is another episode to have ten kids. *This is Jay's only appearance. *The musical arrangements for "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" are used. *This version of I Love You has the same arrangements and vocals from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons's" Season 3 version . *The end credit font is the same from 1997-1998 Season 4 videos. *The preview for this video is announced by the same announcer from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook", "Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound", and "My Party with Barney". Transcript *(we open up at the treehouse and see the kids pretending to be grown ups) *Shawn: (as a Ice Cream Chief) I am making ice cream for people. * * * * * * "Barney That's a Career to Me!" Previews 1997 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing *End Credits *Barney It's a Beautiful Day! Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Barney We Can Play! Preview Category:Custom Barney Home Videos